1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slurry supplying mechanism, and more particularly to a mechanism continuously supplying slurry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical slurry supplying mechanisms comprise a single cylinder for pumping slurry to an upper portion. However, the cylinder is actuated in a reciprocating action such that the slurry may not be continuously pumped and supplied to the upper portion by the single cylinder.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional slurry supplying mechanisms.